


Angry Andrew

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Bingo Word- Sticky, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Power bottom Norman, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2018, Soulmates, fight, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: The boys argue and come to an understanding about what they mean to one another.





	Angry Andrew

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to make myself feel better about the lack of Leedus we're getting lately.

“What?” Andy asked as Norman stood outside his trailer door confused.

“Ain’t ya gonna invite me in, man?”

Andy left the door open, walked back to his couch and opened his book about the final days of World War II.

Norman walked in cautiously and closed the door behind him. He stood over Andy and waited for the man to look up from his book. He didn’t look up, so Norman sat in the chair across from him.

“You’re mad,” he said.

“Fuck you, Norman,” Andy responded without lifting his eyes from the book.

“You gotta at least tell me why so I can make it up to you,” Norman said as he sat back in the chair, ready to stay until he was satisfied with the conversation.

Andy closed his book and put it on the table, leaning in and cocking his head Grimes-style at Norman.

“You really don’t know? Christ you’re self-absorbed.” Andy stood and paced the trailer.

“I didn’t call enough over break?” Norman guessed.

Andy glared at him. “You treat me like I’m your best friend for years. Call me everyday, talk about me in every interview, make me feel like I mean something. Same damn shit you did to Sean, then you dump him and I’m your best friend and now you’ve dumped me and it’s Jeff. You don’t care about anyone’s feelings that you drive over to get to your next weird ass relationship.

Norman stood. “I didn’t dump you man, I was backing off. I thought you wanted me to back off after...after that night we got trashed.

“You push and push and push, Norman. And you make people fall in love with you. I fucking… I fucking kissed you, sucked your dick, cuddled up in bed with you. I have a wife, who’s luckily very understanding. But you didn’t need to dance me into that corner, make me want you so bad, if you knew you were just going to cut and run like you apparently always do.”

“Andy, Jesus. I didn’t mean for it to be like that. I still talk about you in interviews, ain’t yah even been paying attention? It’s just...Jeff and I bike together, man. We known each other for years…”

“You kiss him?”

“What?”

“Is it _that_ kind of friendship?”

Norman stood and leaned against the wall as he watched Andy walk back and forth.

“You know how I am, Andy. I get close to people. I kiss a lot of people. Don’t mean I’m replacing you.”

“You’re easy to read, Norman. You love him, just like you used to love me.”

“I never stopped loving you, Andy. I just didn’t want to overwhelm you. I know I’m a lot. You got a private life, a nice life. You think I didn’t want to spend the break sitting in your basement, drinking beers and talking? Of course I wanted that. That’s my favorite place in the world. I was trying to give you time with your family and yes, I was enjoying being out and about with Jeff. But he’s not you, Andy. No one is.”

Andy sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. “You make me crazy, Norm.”

“I’m sorry. I make everyone crazy. That’s why most people pull away from me.”

Looking up, Andy shook his head . “How do you do this?” he asked softly.

“Do what?”

“Pull people in. Make people want you.”

Norman took the calm, soft voice as an invitation and knelt down on the floor in front of Andy. He looked up to him with sad eyes. “Please don’t pull away from me,” Norman said softly.

Andy took Norman’s face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. “What we have doesn’t have an expiration date,” Norman whispered.

“I don’t want you to love anyone more than me,” Andy said, his voice thick with emotion.

Norman leaned up and captured Andy’s pouty lips in his own. “You’re always going to be the one, Andrew,” he whispered. “You always have been.”

Norman climbed up on the couch and straddled the younger man. “Please don’t give up on me,” he pleaded as their foreheads remained resting against one another.

“I can’t quit you. That’s the problem.”

“Ain’t no problem, Andy. I don’t want you to quit me. Ever. My feelings aren’t fleeting. I get distracted sometimes. I know that. But, you’re the one that centers me, the one that makes me feel like I’m wearing the right skin, makes me feel like I have a home.

“You have several homes. New York, Georgia-”

“You’re my home, Andy. Come on. How can you not know that after all this time?”

Norm kissed and nibbled at Andy’s neck. “God I love the taste of your skin,” Norm murmured. He felt Andy’s hands knead at his ass, smelled the faint whisper of the cologne he often wears. He soaks up the sounds of Andy’s soft groans of delight as Norman grinds on top of him.

“Fuck me. Make me know your still mine,” Norman growled, low and soft.

“You’re mine,” Andy answered, biting Norman’s neck and sucking a bruise to it. They both fought their way out of their clothes and landed back in the same position, Rick sitting on the sofa and Norman straddling him, rocking his ass against Andy’s hard, uncut cock.

They kissed rough and hard, desperate and deep until their lips were swollen and pink. Norman reached into the drawer of the end table, pulled out the lube he’d known would be there and quickly lubed up Andy’s girth. Then he put a finger under Andy’s chin and tilted his head up until they had eye contact. “I want to see your eyes while you’re taking me,” Norman said.

“Yes,” Andy whispered weakly. 

Norm rose up, lined up Andy’s fully swollen cock and lowered himself onto it. Slow. Achingly slow. Andy felt himself opening Norm up and he planted himself inside. Bouncing up and down slowly, Norman trailed a finger along Andy’s lower lip. “When you’re in me, everything else just disappears,” Norman breaths out. 

Andy put his hands on each side of Norm’s face and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, pumping up into him as they tangled tongues and tasted lips. Once they were out of breath and gasping, Norman picked up his pace, bouncing with fervor as Andy felt the shivers along his thighs that meant he was past the point of no return. He grabbed onto Norm’s hips and held him still as Andy rocked his hips up, pounding into Norman with urgency. 

It was explosive when it hit. Andrew’s head lolling back against the couch, his hands gripping tight to Norman’s stilled hips and seed spurting out into his lover’s warm body. Once Andy had emptied, Norman pulled off, the sticky cum dripping from his twitching hole. He kissed along Andrews neck as he stroked himself eagerly; moaning, sweating, skin on fire. Andy could feel his lover’s body stiffen as hot, sticky jets pulsed against his chest. 

And they laid there, Norm still straddled and both men sticky with release. Norman rested his head on Andy’s shoulder. 

“Don’t ever doubt me, Andy. Everything about us together is so right and perfect. No matter how much time there is between seeing each other...nothing changes. We’re still meant to be.”

“Yes,” Andy sighed. Then after long minutes of sated cuddling, skin sticky from sweat and cum, Norman got up. 

“You want a drink? I want a drink.”

Andrew grinned and smiled. “I’ll get it. Bourbon?”

“Sounds good,” Norm groaned.

Andy, still sticky walked to the cupboard where he kept the glasses. He pulled open the door unceremoniously and was met with a giant burst of falling confetti. It landed on his sweat and cum soaked body, covering him so completely he looked like a pinata.

He turned and looked an Norman who was bent over and holding his gut with laughter.

“I’ve missed you, Norm,” Rick said with sincerity. “And I’ll get you back for this.” 

Norman continued to howl as he picked little pink and silver and blue flecks of confetti off his lover. “I have no doubt you will,” he answered. “And that’s just how it should be. All is right with the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> New beta'd Rickyl fic, _The Cops_ , will start posting on Tuesday and will post three times a week: Tuesday, Thursday, Sunday. Huge thanks in advance to lotr58 on the beta of this one!


End file.
